


Slime, Brass Knuckles and Everything In Between

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Ghoul plays with slime, M/M, Poison disapproves, Tommy’s had enough of these assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: “you morons had better pay for that shit!”





	Slime, Brass Knuckles and Everything In Between

Tommy audibly sighs, forehead in his palm as he waits for the pair to come to an agreement.

"Oh, c'mon, Poison. Imagine what we could do with these!" Ghoul insists.

"I think you're forgetting how broke we are," Poison replies for the millionth time, arms folded.

"15 carbons!"

"15 carbons we could use on shit we actually _need_ ,"

"What we _need_ is these glow-in-the-dark knuckledusters,”

They're both equally defiant, and it's frustrating enough for Tommy just watching from the counter. 

"Can you two make a damn decision? I got paying customers,"

Poison glances around the store, which is empty besides the three of them,  
"Pfft, no ya don't."

"Don't you give me that attitude, kid," Tommy warns, and Poison just rolls his eyes. For once, he's got no snarky response lined up - he's clearly too tired to argue with anyone else right now.

Ghoul strolls up to the counter and plonks the item down on it.

"I'm gonna need your help, my good man," He gestures to Poison, "My boyfriend needs some convincing that glow-in-the-dark knuckledusters are a good use of our money,"

"So I've heard," Tommy grumbles.

"They're fuckin' pointless!" Poison persists, "Like, for starters, they'd give ya hiding place away to a bunch'a BLI fuckers within seconds. They’d get ya dusted,"

"Yeah, but...but they'd look awesome at night!” Ghoul reasons.

"They'd look ridiculous,”

"Alright, alright," Ghoul puts the knuckledusters back on the shelf beside him, "How about _this_?"

Poison raises a brow at the new object Ghoul's holding up. It's a little plastic pot filled with what appears to be a luminous green slime.

"The fuck is that?"

"I dunno," Ghoul replies. He turns to Tommy again, "Hey Tom-o-matic,   what 's this thing?"

"How should I know? I only sell this shit, I ain't here to provide ya with the history of it,"

"Huh," Ghoul turns the item over in his hands, "Looks sick though. And it's only 50 carbons!"

"Only?" Poison repeats.

"Hell yeah!" Ghoul opens the container and pokes the contents, tugging a little out, "Woah - well whatever it is, it smells really fucking bad," He concludes, grinning. He holds it in front of Poison's face,

"Smell this shit!”

"Oh - oh, fuck," Poison coughs a little, "Who the hell would chuck 50 carbons away on _that_?"

"Me," Ghoul replies promptly, grinning from ear to ear as he continues to play with the slime. He pulls a piece off and tosses it up in the air, snorting hard when it lands back in his face. Poison shakes his head,

"I don't think we even _have_ 50 carbons," He points out.

Ghoul tugs up a long piece of slime thoughtfully, "Maybe so, Red, but I do believe stealing's a thing."

At this, Tommy rises a little from his seat,  
"No, no it damn well isn't, and you better keep in mind that I can have you banned from this store quicker than you came in,"

"Hey, hey, I was kidding!" Ghoul puts up his palms in protest, "Relax, old man,"

"Somehow, I'm not convinced," Tommy makes an 'I'm watching you' gesture as he lowers himself back down, muttering something under his breath.

Ghoul turns to rummage about the shelf again,  
"Hey Poison, do we have 30 carbons?"

"Possibly,"

Ghoul presents him with a cartoon-style rubber skull keyring.  
Poison looks no more impressed than before.

"Ok but hear me out here. Check _this_ out!" 

Ghoul squeezes the keyring, causing the veiny plastic eyeballs to pop out of their sockets.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Poison replies stoically.

"Oh, come _on_ , you gotta admit it's entertaining," Ghoul squeezes the skull again to emphasize his point, "It's an actual physical meme,”

"30 whole carbons for a physical meme," Poison replies, before adding, "Man, this place is full to the brim with useless shit at extortionate prices, it actually fascinates me."

"Can't say I don't agree," Tommy mutters, watching Ghoul pick the container of slime up again and tip the contents out into his palm. 

Poison's watching, too, and he giggles.

"Oh, so you've finally accepted that it's fun?" Ghoul teases.

Poison shakes his head, grinning.  
"Piss off, I haven't accepted shit,"

Sticking his tongue out, Ghoul tears off a piece of slime and sticks it in Poison's hair. Poison's mouth drops open in exaggerated mock offence as he pulls it out and wipes it down the bridge of Ghoul's nose.

"Check this out, I can get my whole hand in it!” Ghoul exclaims, demonstrating.

"Fuckin' gross," Poison laughs, "Just so y'know, I'm only holding your right hand for the rest of eternity now,"

Watching the boys laugh and toss chemical-scented goo back and forth, Tommy groans.

"You morons had better pay for that shit," He calls out, averting his eyes as they start making out against a shelf, sticky and gross with slime but carefree all the same, "Or you'll damn well get what's coming to you!"


End file.
